


All Over Who?

by keelahselai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Drama, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bisexual Dean, Dean Sings, Duets, First Kiss, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Musicals, Singing, Techies and Actors, dean plays a supporting character it's gr8, wow hun thats a lot of au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelahselai/pseuds/keelahselai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was just helping Dean practice his lines. Really, that's all it was. Until Dean wanted to try the duet, complete with too-close choreography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_one_without_the_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_without_the_wings/gifts).



> *sniffs air* i smell garbage oh wait that's just me

"Alright, let's try scene seven now," Dean said, flipping the page of his copy of the _Grease_ script, the next as carefully highlighted as the previous page. He was lounging against the pale wall of his room across from Castiel, who also had an unmarked copy of the script.

"That's the park scene, right?" Castiel glanced up from the script to confirm with Dean. He wasn't an actor; Castiel was actually on lights crew, but Dean mentioned wanting to practice lines and he accepted. He would have to spot the majority of the show anyway, so he might as well know how it ran.

Dean barely nodded before tossing the script to the side, leaving it within view only if he forgot a line. 

Castiel skimmed until the line just before Dean's character had to speak. "You shouldn't be eating that cheeseburger. It's still Friday, y'know!" he read and looked back up from the large packet to Dean.

"Ah, for crying out loud. Whaddya remind me for? Now I gotta go to confession." Dean mimed biting an invisible cheeseburger.

"Well, I can eat anything. That's the nice thing about being a Lutheran."

"Yeah, that's the nice thing about being Petunia Pig," Dean countered, eyes narrowed and jaw tense. Castiel had to admit, Dean was good. 

"Look who's talking, Porky!" Acting was surprisingly fun. He'd thought it was all forceful spitting out of lines and adding false emotions and inflections, but it was surprisingly natural and enjoyable.

He skimmed the next few lines to find the next Jan line. "You want another cheeseburger?"

Dean glanced down at his own script. "Nah, I think I'll have a Coke," he said after a fraction of a second of delay. "Nah, I think I'll have a Coke," he repeated twice more, scowling and reprimanding himself for slipping up on the simple sentence.

Castiel was already moving on. "You shouldn't drink so much Coke. It rots your teeth."

"Thank you, Bucky Beaver." Dean's scowl abruptly turned to an expression of amusement, complete with a sarcastic eye roll.

"I ain't kidding. Somebody once told me this scientist once knocked out one of his teeth and dropped it in this glass of Coke and after a week, the tooth rotted away until there was nothing left."

Dean ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Geez Louise, I ain't gonna carry a mouthful of Coke around for a week. Besides, what do you care what I do with my teeth? It ain't your problem."

His snapped response was a little too believable, a little too close to home for Castiel. "No, I guess not," he said softly and in that moment, all pretense of acting was dropped. Dean was quiet for a bit after that and it took too long for Castiel to realize he was waiting for the next line. "How come you never get mad at those guys?" he said, rushing the words a bit and it sounded too much like an abrupt subject change to him.

"Why should I?"

"Well, that name they call you. 'Rump.'"

Dean laughed. It was a bit of an odd laugh, and Castiel was willing to bet that that bit of discomfort was due to him. "Oh, that's just my nickname. It's sorta like a title."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'm the king of the mooners."

"The what?"

"I'm the mooning champ of Rydell High!" Smugness was in his voice now, with a healthy dose of that familiar cockiness.

"You mean showing off your bare behind to people? That's pretty raunchy," Castiel said in mock disgust.

"Nah, it's neat! I even mooned old Lady Lynch once. I hung one on her right car window. And she never even knew who it was."

"Too much!" Castiel accused, barely keeping a straight face. "I wish I'd been there. I mean- you know what I mean."

Dean looked at him so tenderly, so softly that Castiel almost let himself believe it was real and not just acting. Almost.

"Yeah. I wish you'd been there too."

Either way, it took too long for them to break eye contact. "So uh, that's the scene," Dean said, sounding flustered. 

"Do you want to move onto the next?"

Dean chewed his lip. "That's pretty much it for act one. I feel like we should try 'Mooning' before the act one run-through tomorrow. You okay with that?"

'Okay with that'? "I'm not that good at singing, Dean."

"It's fine." He waved off Castiel's doubt. "I just want to get a feel for how it should sound without Crowley stopping us eight times."

Castiel certainly didn't doubt the director's uncanny ability to find fault in a scene that ran perfectly fine. "Okay," he said begrudgingly. 

"Alright." Dean stood up, stretching. His room was really just a shared finished basement with Sam, complete with a TV and couch between the clear boundaries of their rooms. Since sound was called to program cues, Sam was still at the CPA with his crew. "Up on your feet."

"What?"

"You can't sing slouched over like that, Cas," Dean teasingly gestured to Castiel's ramrod posture. "Besides, I remember the words and keep time better with the choreography." He punctuated it with a sheepish smile, holding out a hand to help Castiel up, the other one tapping at something on his phone.

He studied the hand apprehensively, almost as if it would bite him if he took it. Castiel was conflicted, despite what Dean said. He'd only danced as light-footedly as possible during vocal warm-ups on the catwalk with Charlie, carefully avoiding the squares of tape that warned of loud metal warping if stepped on. Castiel never anticipated actually doing it with Dean.

Although suspecting that Dean didn't actually need the dance to practice, he tentatively accepted the hand up.

When he was in position, Dean pressed play on his phone, playing the music over Sam's bluetooth speaker, and began.

 _"I spend my days, just mooning."_ Was there really that much swaying? Castiel thought that maybe there was, but it wasn't nearly as distracting sixty feet up on a catwalk. _"I spend my nights, just mooning. All over you."_

 _"All over who?"_ Castiel was surprised to find himself mirroring Dean, rocking back and forth to the older music. He half-skipped relatively slowly after Dean, who was doing the same. Castiel realized he was in the wrong step and quickly fixed his mistake.

 _"Oh, I'm so full of love as any fool can see."_ He backed the vocals, internally wincing at how he sounded. Dean had stopped, turning to face the hypothetical audience. Castiel turned as Dean looked at him, facing the way he came. _"'Cause angels up above have hung a moon on me. Why must you go?"_

It was a good thing Castiel was facing away from Dean, considering the blush that he felt made itself painfully clear on his face. _"Why must I go?"_

_"Go on mooning?"_ Both their voices joined in the duet, lifting the phrase like it was a question.

 _"Oh, I'll just keep on striking poses 'til my cheeks have lost their roses."_ Castiel returned to backing for the few short lines before Dean was on his own.

 _"I'll stand behind,"_ Dean declared, lightly placing his hands on Castiel's waist, who sincerely hoped Dean didn't notice how his muscles tensed when he did so. _"You'll stand behind,"_ Castiel echoed.

_"Just mooning."_

They rocked back and forth, Castiel almost leaning back into Dean's chest before stopping himself. It was only a dance, he was just helping his friend with his part on a day off from drama. His very straight friend who'd gone through many girls that he'd developed very inappropriate feelings for.

 _"Oh, everyday at school, I watch you, always will until I got you."_ He really was kind of screwed. _"Mooning, too,"_ their voices grew a quieter when Castiel turned, Dean's hands still on his waist. It was just the choreography.

 _"There's a moon out tonight,"_ Dean's voice broke a bit at the end, but he paid no mind. Mainly because of what was supposed to follow the line.

Castiel's heart beat wildly, mouth going dry. Surely he wasn't-

Dean tilted his head down and kissed Castiel, knocking away silly things like thoughts like nothing else. It should've been quick, chaste, or something else of the like.

The poor attempt was at least a try at that, though the thought was more or less abandoned quickly. When Castiel returned the kiss, Dean made a sound of surprise, but didn't break away. Instead, he drew closer and Castiel squeezed Dean's bicep in a way he dimly realized might be uncomfortable while his other hand found its home in the short hairs at the back of Dean's neck. 

They stayed like that for as long as they could before Castiel broke away and took a breath. His eyes had drifted shut and opening them brought a wave of embarrassment. "Dean, I-" his voice was hoarse and he hated it as Dean looked at him and laughed softly.

"Cas, it's fine." His obscenely green eyes were amused as they met his, though his red cheeks suggested he was flustered as well.

"I thought you were straight." It was all he could manage to say in his dumb shock.

Dean laughed. "I thought Charlie would've told you. I'm bi, man, I thought you knew. I thought I was sending enough signals for you to know., too"

Castiel blinked. "So that was okay?" he asked. 

The song had changed to some number from a musical Castiel couldn't name if he tried. "Hell yeah," Dean murmured. "But I think I might need to try that part again. You know, to get it right."

"I don't see why not," Castiel said before recapturing Dean's lips of his own accord. 

You know, for the art of theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't done drama before, just know that pretty much all of what I talked about here is true. I've never acted, I've always been a techie, and I shit you not when I said we know all that stuff. When we performed this song (well, the actors), there were a handful of couples mimicking them backstage. The majority of running crew and props danced to "You're the One That I Want" and "We Go Together" with shocking accuracy and it happens with other techs as well.  
> 


End file.
